Holiday Eds
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: The Eds in the Holidays, of course! Lots of funny and surprises!!! CHAPTER 2 UPLOAD-ED!!!
1. The Surprise

Holiday Eds A Holiday Eds Story by: Brandon  
  
Chapter 1: The Surprise  
  
"The holidays are wonderful, aren't they Eddy?" Double D said cheerfully. It was the first day of Winter Break. Yes, as incredible it may seem, the ever-lasting summer had finally ended, and it was already Winter Break. "Yeah, sure. I guess." Eddy replied. Double D stuck out his tongue to catch snowflakes "Ed's cousin Ned is visiting, Eddy." Eddy looked over again "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
Double D was puzzled by the way Eddy was acting. "Eddy, is there something wrong?" He asked. "Um." Eddy replied. "What's wrong, Eddy?" Double D asked again. "Well. my brother was supposed to come home for Christmas this year and he might not be coming." Double D nodded "You've got a good reason to feel bummed like this, Eddy. Anyway I can help?" Eddy had a slight smile "Well. how's about a visit from 2-D, huh?" Double D's eyes widened "Uh. I don't know, Eddy." Eddy then bribed "Aw. c'mon, all ya have to do is take off the hat!" "Um, okay. But only for your sadness." Eddy smiled "Cool! Let's go!"  
  
Double D pulled off his hat. There stood the infamous 2-D. In winter attire to boot. "Cool, you've got winter clothes, 2-D." Eddy said. "Of course," 2- D replied, "I'm supposed to freeze my ass in skate crud!! Now, does anyone have a snowboard? They've got a sale on free holiday inspired jawbreakers down at the candy shop, and I was thinkin' we could all shred down!!!" "Cool, 2-D!!!" 2-D cut in "Wait! I'm not finished. The café across the street has their special candy cane hot cocoa. Today only, though, they've got a 2-for-1 deal!!!" Eddy was extremely happy "No foolin'? Sweet!!!" Soon enough, 2-D, Kevin, Eddy, and Nazz were on snowboards with Ed, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf following them on sled.  
  
"Candy store ho!!!" Eddy shouted. "Mm. yummy, peppermint!" Jimmy said. "Cinnamon, Plank! Cinnamon!" Johnny said. "Christmas Punch!" Eddy, 2-D, Ed, Kevin and Ed said. Ned then arrived, also wanting Christmas Punch flavor. "Hey guys!" Ned said. "Hey, where's my cousin?" Ed jumped up "NED!!!" Ned jumped up "ED!!! Give me a Burrhead bump, bud!" They ran, jumped up, and slammed into each other, both saying "Oomph!!!" Ed laughed "A-huh, huh, huh, a-huh, huh, a-huh, huh, huh, huh!" Ned laughed "A-hah, hah, hah, a- hah, hah, a-hah, hah, hah, hah!  
  
"How ya doin', Lumpy?" Ed then replied "Gravy!" He then had one of his 'I'm normal.' moments. "I'm doing pretty good, how's about you, Ned?" "Cool." Ed then switched back to 'I love chickens, hug me!!! Buttered toast.' In other words, he switched back to normal. 2-D cut in again "Let's get the jawbreakers and hurry to the café! The 2-for-1 deal lasts only for 45 more minutes!" "Right!!!" Everyone replied. They went in and walked out, mouths stuffed. They walked into the café and came out with 2 cups of hot cocoa. "Mm....." Everyone said.  
  
They then went to Ed's house, seeing. Chanukah decorations??? Ed surprised everyone (probably including you, the readers) by saying "I'm Jewish, guys!!!" Everyone's eyes widened, except for Ned's. "I celebrate both holidays because my dad's Christian!!!" Everyone was still gaping. "Wanna see something cool guys?" Ned, the only one with a speaking ability so far, said "If it's a monster movie, I'm getting out of here and taking, well dragging, the other guys outta here." Everyone shook his or her heads. Eddy said "No way are you dragging anyone of us." Ed surprised everyone again by saying "Nope, not a monster movie."  
  
Huh? Ed's Jewish? And he wants to show off something other then a monster movie! Watch for Chapter 2: Ed's Heritage. HHHh 


	2. Ed's Herritage

Holiday Eds A Holiday Eds Story by: Brandon  
  
Chapter 2: Ed's Heritage  
  
"So, Ed, what do you want to show them?" Ned asked. "You know. My special dance thingy." Ned's face lightened "Oh. go ahead!!!" Ed threw his shoes off and jumped up on the table. He crossed his hands about 1 1/4 inches away from his chest. He then said "WATCH THIS!!! Gravy!!!" He started going across the table, lifting his legs high up, vertically. He then started to shrink down squatting, still lifting his legs. He yelled "Sassafras! A-huh, huh!" Everyone started clapping. "Way to go Burrhead!!!" Eddy yelled. "Wow! I better let my counter-part take a look at this! See ya later, Eddy!" 2-D said. "See ya, 2-D." Double D was back. "Bravo Ed!!!" He said. You all know who said this: "Cool, huh Plank?" The clapping still went on. Ed began to stop "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, HUT!" Everyone gave Ed a round of applause. "Way to go, dude." Ned said. "Buttered toast." Ed replied.  
  
That night, Eddy, Edd, and Ned were at Ed's house. They were there to give Ed support in his new-found Jewish tradition. Sarah didn't actually celebrate Chanukah with Ed and his mom. She only went downstairs for presents. She didn't light candles or do the prayers. Ed sung a lot of the prayers. He knew two of them by heart, so he didn't have to use the book. Eddy and Double D were amazed as Ed recited the prayers. "He's good, huh?" Ned asked. "I didn't know Ed, of all people, would have put this much into a religion. What a good deed to society." Double D replied. Eddy nodded "I'd have to agree. He's pretty dang good at this. Wow." Ed finished the prayer. The candle was lit and Sarah came down to get her present. First, they had to eat the traditional meal. Eddy, Double D, and Ned of course, joined Ed, Sarah, and their mom in a dinner of Potato Latkes. Ed put ketchup in a little bowl for dipping and put salt on the latke. "Potato Latkes!!! Yummy! A-huh." He said. Once they were finished, it was time for presents. Ed opened the gift to find that he received an entire 1-1,000 scale electronic replica of the final battle in the movie Robot Rebel Ranch. Robot Rebel Ranch was the movie that the Eds wanted to see, but it was rated R. So on their way to sneak their way into seeing it, they "crash- landed" in the junkyard and reenacted the movie. "Cool! Robot Rebel Ranch's final battle sequence. 'gasp' With sound, movement, lights, and a bonus trivia game!!! Thanks mommy!!!" He brought the two Eds and Ned into his room and they began to watch the battle take place on a 1-1,000 scale. Sarah got a CD from her favorite band, The Apple Heads. (Sarah has a poster from The Apple Heads on her wall in the show.) While they were playing, Ned reminded them "Remember, tomorrow's Christmas!!!" "HOORAY!!!" They all yelled.  
  
What will happen tomorrow? Find out in Chapter 3: Christmas at Last. 


End file.
